Sedna
by Person P
Summary: Alice is at the bottom of the ocean, the name given to her by the human is Sedna the Goddess of the Sea. She will have to go through many thing after she choose to go on the shore and meet someone who will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sedna is the name of the goddess of the ocean.**

**Her legend is really old, but is said that she is a really powerful creature, unfortunately her heart is cold like the deepness of the ocean because the people that she loved most betrayed her in one of the cruelest ways.**

**In this story I put Alice in the place of Sedna but I changed a bit the story ( in reality I changed much more than a bit ) so please don't take this like a reference of the real Eskimo legend.**

**This take place after the betrayal of the village and her family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice nor the legend of Sedna.**

Sedna

Prologue

I was alone at the bottom of the ocean, all that I could see was my realm and my creatures.

I was cold.

I was always cold , but the thing that most hurt is that no one ever remembered me if not because they need me.

I hated the men whom did _this _to me, even after many centuries I could still feel the pain of my cut of fingers, but do you want to know what hurt the most? Do you?

My heart hurt.

Yes, go on, laugh of me, of my foolishness, of the trust that I gave to my village, to my _family._

You know, I had a family long time ago, a stern but kind father who was always busy fishing, a sweet mother and my perfect sister Lorina.

I think that I hated Lorina the most, she was one of the reasons I went with that man, she was so perfect that I didn't stand a chance against her, who would have wanted the silent, shy and plain Alice instead of _her_.

Certainly not my fiancée , he left me for her even if she had already refused him many times of which I hadn't been aware, do you want to know that he was there when they threw me out of the kayak?

Yesss, he was there with all my family, I noted that in the end he wed my _sister _Lorina, watching me while I was going down.

Please, don't take me for a fool, I know they were sad, that they wanted to save me and that they aren't the bad guys in the story and all, **but they let me go.**

At the beginning of my long imprisonment I cried and cried, I was desperate, asking myself why why **why **_why _**W**_H_Y they didn't oppose more strongly at what should have been my execution. Now you can say that I am just bitter about it.

After some time I discovered I could see all what was near the sea through the eyes of the creatures born from my cut off fingers.

I saw the people that I had called family- good so it wasn't passed too much time, I could still have my vengeance – my sister had two beautiful daughters with her _stolen from me _husband.

When I saw them a part of the old sadness overcame me again, I was again the girl with the crush on the most beautiful boy of the village.

I saw the two little girls that were playing at hide and seek near the house and it made me remember of the precious time I had spent with my perfect sister, when my life wasn't so complicated and I could speak with someone other than sea creatures, when I was happy.

My sister and her husband- I had to struggle with myself for call him so without sarcasm- _were happy_.

They were beautiful in their happiness.

Like my parents before I wed that man, they were the most lovely couple that I had ever seen, I wanted to be just like them when I would have been adult.

But the time for me never came.

Something resembling at regret filled my heart, regret for all the pain they had to suffer when they thought that I was dead- don't mistake, I wasn't regretting that they were suffering for me, just that they were suffering at all-but my greatest regret was that I couldn't have a _life _with them. I would have never been able of playing with their kids wondering how would have been if they were yours instead of Lorina's, how I would have felt at the wedding of their parents- I wouldn't have been happy, of course, but seeing their love I would have understood that they were perfect together and I would have gone on.

Maybe one day I would have found love and then I would have had kids too.

I was sorrowful.

I cried.

It didn't matter if in the ocean they wouldn't be tears but only drops without too much differences from the rest.

They dispersed into the deep.

In that moment I thought that such a sorrowful creature was fit for a place like this, I belonged to the Sea.

But now I wasn't anymore the hurt girl that could forgive completely everything, now I was a Goddess and my old name Alice was only a memory, now I was Sedna.

Who could make all die of famine if so she wanted.

And even if a dying part of me didn't want anything bad to happen to my family, I would give them hell for a year.

And this is the beginning of the sad tale of Alice, who was deep into the ocean and whose tears became the only creatures who could save her from herself.

It floated on the bottom Nuliajuk  
where she became the Mother of the Sea  
and Lady of All the Beasts of the sea and on the land.

She lives down there in the house under the waters  
and knows everything we do,  
and punishes us when we break the rules  
hiding animals. So the hunt goes wrong  
and the people are hungry. that's why  
she is the most feared of the gods.

Nuliajuk gave the seals to humanity, it is true,  
but she is no friend of the people  
because they had no pity for her when she lived on earth,  
throwing her into the ocean to drown.

**Sedna is a very beautiful legend.**

**If you have time please review, I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I was thinking that writing the real legend of Sedna wouldn't be too bad, so now in this chapter I put it.**

**I know that this story isn't too great, but I am trying to do better even if it is a bit difficult and you would be helping me greatly if you wrote some constructive criticism (clearly if you have the time).**

**Thanks to Dazzy Dizzie for encouraging me to write something, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.**

**Author note: I don't know how I can answer to the review, so until I can I will do it at the end of the chapter.**

Sedna

Sedna or in indigenous languages Nuliajuk or Sanna, is a girl who does not want to get married. Sedna lives with her parents, rejecting every suitor who propone to her.

One day to the family comes a strange man who promises her wealth and ease,and anything else if she became his wife. Featuring some mysterious art that reinforces his persuasive arguments, the man convinces Sedna's parents.

The girl bride and her husband travel toward his land.

But once she gets into the new house she discovers that the human appearance was merely a disguise: the man is a spirit-petrel, ruler of a gray and rough place, where the food is reduced to raw fish.

After some time the parents come to visit. Tired of this existence dull and not at all wealthy, Sedna reveals the nature of her husband and pleads with them to bring her away with them, furtively, on the kayak.

When she is in the center of the water, however, the spirit returns and finds the escape and the deceit. And so the abandoned spirit unleash a storm. To placate him is necessary to throw Sedna overboard.

In some versions, is the father of his willingness to do so, in others he is forced by some comrades who escort them, in others are directly the latter. In a collection in the form of a poem of Knud Rasmussen, Nuliajuk is instead an orphan abandoned to the waters from her people in time of famine.

In each of the stories she resists, clinging to the edge of the kayak. The father or the rowers or someone else, then cut away her upper phalanges. In this heinous scenario, when salvation has the best on family ties, the transformation takes place. The phalanges of the bloody girl turn into gray seals, walruses and whales, just when they touch the surface of the sea.

Sedna, swallowed by the waves, does not die, but becomes the Lady of the Seals or the Mother of All Marine Mammals that live in a house of stones and ribs of a whale placed on the ocean floor.

Nuliajuk floated to the bottom of the ocean  
where she became the Mother of the Sea  
and Lady of All the Beasts of the sea and of the land.

She lives down there in the house under the waters  
and knows everything we do,  
and punishes us when we break the rules  
hiding animals. So the hunt goes wrong  
and the people are hungry. That's why she  
is the most feared of the gods.

Nuliajuk gave the seals to humanity, it is true,  
but she is no friend of the people  
because they had no pity of her when she lived on earth,  
throwing her into the ocean to drown.

Where the human lacks compassion, there the nature speaks and everything finds its reason.

Yet, without the human want of killing and rebel, who sews his crimes and his redemption in a web of legends, we could not recognize the right of nature's violence.  
When on earth there is no food it means that the nature is angry with the humanity, seals do not allow themselves to be caught and everything is sterile.

Then the shaman must go down into the sea through narrow passageways, past the angry hiss of invisible animals, to reach the home of Sedna and ask for forgiveness combing her long hair that are full of nodes: each node is a wrong that the man has inflicted, and a rule of life that has been broken.

**There was the real legend of Sedna, I hope now will be more simple to understand the angst.**

**Thanks to **Meadow Melody** for reviewing my story, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart No Kuni No Alice nor the legend of Sedna.**

**Chapter 1**

Do you want to know my story?

If it is so then take hold of your handkerchief, the story that you are reading isn't a pretty fairy tale with a prince and a princess who live happy forever more, the only thing in common that they have is a witch, in this case a sea witch.

Are you still sure that you want to continue reading?

If it is so then this is the beginning of the story…

Many many years ago I lived in a small village in a far away island, it was the type of village you would like to spend in your last years of life, it was a village of fishers, but it was really pretty.

I remember well that happy times when the morning my mother came to wake up me and Lorina, she carried with herself the smell of fresh baked bread, I loved to snuggle in her arms while saying that Alice was sleeping but if she gave her some pie then she would immediately wake up.

I was only a little girl then and I loved to play all the day near my sister who was always sewing or helping mother around, it was fun.

The breeze was really nice when it was playing with my hair and it carried the voices of the fishers and their colorful song, even the times when the gentle breeze become a storm I couldn't help but admire it.

For a village on the sea, storms are never good news, they can destroy and kill many so all the people of the village met to pray for the safety of the boats, their most valuable asset.

Every Sunday evening all the people of the village would dance and sing, and some would give at the children like me sweets. My favorite had some icing on the top, I thought that I could have eaten only it for all my life, yummy!

One day while I was on the beach searching for turtle's eggs I met the son of one of my father's friends, I had often tried to look him from afar, he had beautiful green eyes and dark hair which were peculiarities per se because in our village we all had more or less blonde hair but he was also intelligent and kind.

Until I met him I had always thought that all the males of my age were pigs, they liked to do burping competition… my theory was that males' brains are underdeveloped until a certain age, I have always pitied them for this.

Most of all when I was six and a boy of the same age cut my hair saying that he was doing me a favor with it, because it was ugly, I had to throw that - oh so wise - boy in the sea , so yeah , I pitied him for the cold shower at the seaweeds.

Returning to the son of my father's friend, I wouldn't have had the courage to confront him if not for my sister who chose that very moment to call my name, and for calling I mean yell it.

When the boy turned around and saw me I can swear my heart missed a beat, my face was so hot and my feet wouldn't move, it was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me!

But in that moment I noticed who he was watching, he was staring _past_ me at _my sister… _my heart dropped in my stomach, I think that in that moment the gears of the destiny began to move. If only I had know what would have happened I would have wrapped my heart in metal and went looking for another charming prince, but I didn't know and I was young so my heart panged for jealousy for the first time in my life.

With the years I got engaged with him thanks for his parents who wanted our union, they were the only ones that liked me more than my sister and even this was probably for the jealousy his mother felt for the beauty of Lorina.

But I knew that his affections lied in another person, this was clear every time he glanced in her direction or would pronounce her name, his face would light up and his tone would be one of prayer, for the first time in my life I _hated_. I didn't know then that this emotion would become so familiar with the passing of the years. I hated the way the love would shine in his eyes every time I mentioned her name, how when we kissed he would search in my face some similarities with her and most of all I hated all she was, so perfect in and out, the perfect woman.

One day my fiancée left me, he wasn't rude or cruel, even while leaving me he was nice and kind, making me feel like I was only a little girl who understood nothing of love. He said that I had been a wonderful fiancée and that I was the sweetest person he had ever met but that he cared for me like a big brother. He said that I didn't love him, that mine was only a crush forgettable with time- _then why it hurts so much? -_ he would always care for me and he would find me a good man to take as husband-_my fingers wanted to take hold of his shirt without letting him go and say that I wouldn't love that other man- _but that he couldn't stay with me because he loved another- _he didn't say who this 'another' was but he needn't to._

I smiled and, while my heart was breaking, I said " Yes, I think we should break our engagement too, I think you are right , I didn't ever love you, you were my perfect big brother and now we can go in our separate ways." I paused because my tongue was refusing to utter those final words and the lump in my throat was suffocating me, but in the end "I hope you will be happy with Lorina".

I didn't pause for seeing his shocked expression because my eyes was threatening to be overflowed by tears and that I could be damned if I let him see the pain he was giving me!

I didn't say one thing –_maybe this isn't love but it is the truest imitation of it that I will ever feel- _even then I didn't want to hurt him.

I think that if he hadn't been so kind at leaving me I wouldn't have suffered nearly so much, if he had said that he despised me and he had been violent with me I would have been able to hate him, but again if he hadn't been kind and caring he wouldn't have been himself and I wouldn't have loved him.

The month after I discovered that my sister had refused his advances, even discrete, in all the years we had been together because she didn't want to hurt me, I think I should have felt grateful but I hated her all the more for this, because I wouldn't have hesitated if our roles were reversed and I would have took him away given the possibility.

However, now that I had said that I didn't love him, she had accepted his proposal of matrimony.

I couldn't stand _this_, so when a forester came to my village I tried to make him fall in love with me, the only way for a woman to travel was as wife of a traveler, he was my only chance to leave the village and the people I loved behind, forester were few because for travelling you had to be rich and most of them were already wed.

When I first approached him I only noticed his red eyes, all the rest was covered by a big cape of silver fur, he wasn't very talkative but after two days that I stalked him trying to be friendly and the perfect wife-type he yelled to me saying that he wanted to be left alone and that I was disgusting.

I was so furious that I forgot for a second my objective and my supposed 'personality' and I slapped him in the face, hard. He had said that I was _disgusting!_ I wanted to beat him to a bloodied pulp, until he couldn't move anymore, I had been trying to be soft and sweet and this _jerk _said to _me _that_ I _was_ disgusting!_

I was really going to complete my vendetta when he began to laugh, so not only I had been said disgusting but now I was funny too?! No, beat him to a pulp was too kind, I would have KILLED him!

In the end I think he saw something in my eyes that thought dangerous because raised his hands in surrender and asked to be forgiven, after a little pondering I decided to forgive him with a last slap, hard again.

He needed a lesson, now didn't he?

The day ended with him that offered me the dinner at the village's inn.

**Here was the first part of the introduction, so you can see how I am adapting Alice with the legend of Sedna.**

**Thanks to **Dazzy Dizzie**, without you I don't think I would have updated it any time soon, I am just too lazy.**

**OK, this is the real first chapter, if you review I will be happy and if you help me saying where I didn't write well or tips for make more interesting narrations I will be even more happy. **

**Eventual flames are welcomed too.**


End file.
